


I Get Off

by SmoothRayne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothRayne/pseuds/SmoothRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submission for the Rizzles Fanfic Challenge... From Maura's POV... Idea from the song 'I Get Off' by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get Off

I know she sees me, what I do those nights when I stay late. I know she sees me when I’m alone in my office, touching myself.

It started off innocently enough. I was very horny after a day spent with her interviewing suspects. She gets so emotional and raw, I can’t help but get turned on when I watch her in the interrogation room. I had thought she had left. She had been talking about how she needed a beer and to sleep, so we parted ways. I stayed at the precinct, in my office, finishing up paperwork, when I couldn’t stop myself from touching.

I usually don’t do that kind of thing at the office, but nobody was down stairs, and I really needed release. That first night, with my head thrown back and my hand between my legs, I heard her familiar footfalls in the corridor. They were retreating from my office, not coming towards it. She must have seen, but she didn’t stop me, or say anything.

The next day, she stared at me, I know she was picturing what she had seen because she’d quickly turn away with a fierce crimson blush across her cheeks, when I caught her staring. She had seen me...and she liked it. This knowledge ignited the exhibitionist in me, I had to have her watch me again. I rearrange my office so her view will be better the next time, I even install a few track lights to brighten up the office.  

A few days went by until I found my chance. I told her I had an article I to write for a journal I wanted to try to be published in, that she should just go home and have a beer and relax. I sat in my chair, wearing my scrubs, with my laptop open, writing slowly, quietly, so I wouldn’t miss her coming to watch. An hour went by, I didn’t think she was going to show, then I heard it, a footfall coming from the stairs and a whispered curse. It was Jane.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, a soft smile on my face. My hand slipped under the knots in the scrub bottoms. Slowly I started to rub myself through my panties, teasing myself, thinking of Jane standing out in the hall, watching me. I go so wet thinking about it, I soaked through in a matter of moments. I pushed the damp material out of the way and slid my fingers over my clit.

Biting my lip I moaned softly, as I slowly built up my pleasure. I slid my wet fingers into my pussy and I groaned. It felt so good and knowing Jane was right outside watching me made it that much more enjoyable. Panting, I started moving my hand faster. I started whispering, “Fuck, fuck, fuck me. Yes. Right there. Oh that feels good.” My leg muscles started to shake, the orgasm ready to explode through my body. To help it along, I whispered, just loud enough for Jane to hear out in the hall, “Oh god Jane, right there. I love it when you touch me. You feel so good.” I gasped and let my head fall backwards as the orgasm washed over me.

As I sat there, I heard a heavy breathing coming from the hall, I smiled a sly grin. Jane was very turned on. Is she out there touching herself? That would be even better, knowing that Jane was receiving pleasure when I was. Suddenly, there was a movement and fast footsteps down the hall.

Smiling, I picked up my phone and dialed Jane. She answered on the second ring, “Hey Maur...what’s up? Jane asked nervously.

I smiled harder, she sounded so unsure of herself, it was cute. “Nothing Jane, I just finished up my paperwork and was wondering if you wanted to get together?”

Jane stammered for a moment, “No can do Maur, I need to get my sleep. Sorry.” she said, very flustered.

Feeling very wicked, I then said, “Well, maybe next time I do paperwork you can help me Jane. It’s always nice to have an extra hand or two. Talk to you tomorrow! Goodnight Jane.”

 **  
**I hung up the phone and smiled. This is a boundary that won’t be crossed for a long time to come, but one day, maybe.


End file.
